Slightly Queer
by xPhineasx
Summary: Once a godchild turns 18, he will lose his god parents. Cosmo can't help but miss Timmy. Remembering his last few years with his favorite god child, Cosmo faces a new day without him. CT slash
1. Chapter 1

((Ok, so here we are. A Cosmo/Timmy fan fic. Nothing is sacred in this world. Nothing. Ha. Well, enjoy, and be sure to leave a comment.))

— — — — Slightly Queer — — — —

—19—

The sun peeked slowly over the tree tops. It's faint, half dead light crept across the navy sky, dying it pink. A chill hung in the air as the first birds began to sign. It was a very pretty morning in Fairy World. Down stairs, waffles sat on a thin paper plate, dripping with syrup. A cold glass of orange juice waited next to it.

"Cosmo!" Her voice rang through the house, beckoning him to the warm syrupy food. But he didn't want to go. He didn't want to crawl out of the warm nothingness of his bed and face the harsh world with a fake smile.

Fairy World just didn't hold the joy it used to anymore. The colors were paler, the birds more shrill. He missed the human world. No, he just missed Timmy.

—15—

"Timmy! Timmy wake up sleepy head!" Cosmo laughed, shaking the boy roughly out of bed. The alarm clock rang again and again on the bedside, completely ignored and forgotten. Timmy only grumbled, turning over in bed again. Cosmo laughed again, trying to pull the blanket off the boy.

"Now, now Timmy." Wanda said, in her motherly way, hovering above the bed. "If you don't wake up, you'll be late to your first day of school."

With a yawn, the boy sat up. His brown hair fell across his face, dirty fingernails tried to rub sleep out of his own eyes. "Yeah...School great...no more Crocker." That's right, no more Crocker. Crocker didn't teach High School, thank god.

Timmy had never been a morning person. He grumbled and fumbled as his puberty racked body hit the floor in a vain attempt to get out of bed with his blanket still wrapped around him. His light blue pajama's rode up, exposing his cold, lean stomach. Cosmo laughed at him, making Timmy break out into a laughing fit too. Wanda simply smiled. It was good to be alive.

Through the years, a lot had changed about Timmy. He had grown taller, thinner, more handsome. But some things never changed. Crash Nebula still hung on his walls, his teeth were still not straight, and his fashion sense was still rather Queer. That morning as Timmy laced up his tennis shoes, pulled a pink shirt over his head, and smoothed down his hair with a pink hat, Cosmo wondered why Timmy still dressed that way. Kids at school mocked him about all the pink, so why not try blue? Or Green? Green is a nice color after all.

Timmy ran down the stairs quickly, the god parents waiting behind in his room. Timmy had requested that they leave him alone during school these past few years. While Cosmo had felt a little hurt, Wanda explained that it was probably hard for Timmy to worry about them getting in trouble or revealing themselves all day at school. It was best that they stay safe and at home.

Cosmo waved after Timmy from the window. Timmy turned quickly, and smiled. This sent Cosmo into even more hyperactive waves as his God Child boarded the school bus. And the Freshmen was whisked away.

"Bye Timmy!" The fairy bounced on the window sill, watching the bus roll down the street. "Wow Wanda! Timmy sure has grown up, huh?" He laughed. Wanda nodded, almost looking sad for a moment, but her husband could not understand why. "Wanda? Isn't it great?" He said, trying to make her smile, or at least yell at him.

"Oh...yes. Very great." Wanda said, forcing a smile.

"Oh course it's great! Timmy is the best god child ever!" Cosmo proclaimed. "OH I see." Cosmo laughed. "You think he'll get a girlfriend! Don't worry Wanda sweetie! Even if Timmy gets a girl, we'll all be together forever."

Wanda turned away. Da Rules popped in front of Cosmo's face. _When a Godchild turns 18, he will loose his God parents, and all their memories of the God parents. Because when they are 18, they are no longer children and have no use for God parents._ "3 more years Cosmo. Just 3. Not forever."

Cosmo stared a the page. _Oh...yeah._ His heart knotted itself up in a ball. And he really, really wanted to cry. Loose Timmy? Timmy was the best God child ever.

That night, Wanda and Timmy both slept soundly. Cosmo did not. Sitting at Timmy's bed side, he watched the boy breath. Each steady rise and fall of his delicate chest made Cosmo's heart clench. Only 3 years?

—19—

When Cosmo walked down stairs finally, he saw Wanda standing in front of the hall way mirror, brushing her hair. She'd started doing that a lot lately ever since they had their forms upgraded. Rather than their small little top heavy forms, thanks to the success with Timmy, they were granted full scale bodies.

Cosmo had to admit, he rather enjoyed being tall as well. His green hair still fell untidily like a mop over his ears and eyes. But his lovely, big, full size pants and button up shirts made him feel rather adult.

"Good morning Wanda!" He called, sounding far more cheerful than he really was. He'd never left on, but losing Timmy last year had been really rough on him. Wanda had been upset too, but Cosmo felt as though all the color had been drained out of his life.

"Good morning Cosmo!" His wife said cheerfully. Her hair brush poofing away, she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed his cheek. "You waffles are ready. I kept them warm for you. Now, today me and the girls are going shopping. You will be ok right? Or should I call your mother to watch over you for the day?"

"Wanda! Sweetie. I can handle it." He pouted. Letting a smile over take his lips. "Thanks for the waffles though!" He laughed and ran off to the kitchen. He gulped down the waffles happily, barely waving good bye when Wanda left. As soon as she was down the side walk, Cosmo slowed his chewing, and ate the rest of the meal slowly.

—16—

Timmy could drive now. All summer he had slaved over a hot grill at Wac Mondale's Burger joint, saving up his money for this car. He even baby sat the kids down the street for extra cash. On principle he said he HAD to work for this car. Just wishing for it would be cheap. Timmy had started doing a lot of things for the principle of it. The fruit of his labors came the week after he started his second year in High School. A musty green Volvo found it's place in the driveway.

Timmy was eternally proud of the thing, though the A/C didn't always work, and the seats were peeling, and there was a rather scary orange stain on the back seat that seemed to grow. Yes, Timmy loved that car.

He would go out driving a lot, picking up Chester and AJ, joy riding. It worried Wanda to death, thinking they would be in a wreck. Cosmo would often go along, a pair of green fuzzy dice. Timmy thought it was too gay to have pink dice, so Wanda was asked to stay home and guard the fish bowl. Not that Timmy really did things to avoid the color pink often. Timmy explained once, as Cosmo and him drove home alone together, that he just wanted his joy rides to be a guys only thing. Cosmo loved being the one who got to go. He loved being the one who was special.

Timmy was so grown up now. His hair grew a little longer than most boys, curling around his ears. He was still no athlete, but his body had matured into a young man's, not a boy's. Cosmo noted the finer curves of his chest and arms under his tank top the boy slept in. Even the things he wished for had started to change. No more cheese pants or rocket power go-carts. Now it was new cell phones, cooler shoes, for the AC in his car to work, things like that.

Some habits never changed. Pink shirts still filled his drawers, and he still wore his pink hat. He'd even gotten an ear piercing. Though Cosmo wondered, as did many kids at school, he had never actually asked his God Child about WHY he turned Trixie down as soon as he got a car. Maybe it was the sheer principle of the matter, or maybe not. The maybe not filled the bottom of Cosmo's belly with a very uneasy almost pleasant feeling that humans might call doubtful hope.

—19—

Cosmo licked the last remains of the syrup off his fingers, and decided to go take a shower. The let the hot water poor over his full grown form. He enjoyed the feeling of the steamy rivets pouring over his full body. Forcing the vanilla scented shampoo through his hair, Cosmo let his mind wander.

As always, it wandered to Timmy. His Godchild, his favorite God child. The innocent little boy who made silly wishes with him, laughed with him, went for joy rides with him. The amazing, charismatic, slightly queer, perfect God child. The God child he _loved_ so much. God, how he missed him.


	2. Chapter 2

((Here's Chapter 2. There will be more. I'm aiming at a happy ending in here somewhere. I hope anyway.))

—17—

A Junior in High school now, Timmy slammed the door on his time beaten old car. He stormed up the driveway, through the house, and finally collapsed on his bed, safe in sound in his action figure packed room. He ran his fingers through his now short brown hair. The cut was still new, and Timmy had yet to be used to the absence of his shoulder length hair. He breathed out quickly, rubbing his temples, letting his whole weight sink into his comforter.

Cosmo poofed out of his fish bowl. "Timmy?" He questioned. The boy was obviously upset. Cosmo briefly wished his wife was here. But no, today of all days, Wanda was in Fairy World at the Spa with some friends. What ever Timmy's problem was, it was up to Cosmo to wish his problems away.

"What do you want Cosmo?" The boy sounded tired. Today he wore a faded pink sweat shit and deep navy jeans. His untied tennis shoes barely clung to his toes, threatening to plunge into the plush carpet below. He tried to brush his hair into his face, but the cut was to short. Timmy cursed the damn barber who snipped it to close, robbing him of his locks.

"You ok Timmy?" Cosmo asked, hovering over the boy's right shoulder. "You look tired." He cocked his head to the side, flashing his God child a smile. "Hey, I know! Make a wish! You haven't wished for anything all week!" Indeed, lately Timmy had taken it upon himself to make his own lunches, and attempt to fix is car's AC by himself. He rarely wished for anything now, save for the occasional art pencils or new inking markers for his comic book that he was working so hard on. "How about a new bike! Or a cheese wheel!" Cosmo rambled on in his air headed absent minded way. "Yeah, cheese is good! Cheeeeese!"

"I have a car, and what would I need a cheese wheel for?" The teen replied. He rolled onto his stomach, hitting the ON button of his stereo. The boy slumped into his pillow, letting the deep, soul cleansing screech of guitars and key boards wash over him. The mellow, hypnotic cry tore out of the boom box, numbing Timmy's thoughts.

"Awwww. Timmy. Wish for something! Anything! A new Dog? Some action figures! A new phone? The new Crimson Chin video game? So new ear rings? More pink shirts? A new sketch pad? Crayons!!!" Cosmo bounced around the room, listing off a million and one things to wish for. Many items on the list Timmy hadn't wished for since he entered the hormone flooded years of teen-dom.

"I wish you would stop bugging me!" Timmy sat up, throwing a pillow at the fairy. Cosmo took the feather assault in the face. The limp pillow fell onto the floor, and Cosmo, sobered by the God child's out burst lowered himself to the floor, resigning to one of the few bean bags that Timmy had replaced all his chairs for.

"Cosmo..." Timmy sighed, adverting his eyes. "I'm sorry." He raised his eyes to his ceiling, letting his hair fall back behind his ears. He seemed to be studying his fan intently, letting ideas run through his head. Compiling pros and cons for various wishes. "I wish...that you were my size, just for a little while."

Cosmo perked up, smiling. Happy that his God child had made a wish, but confused as to why this one, Cosmo appeared a 17 year old boy sitting on the bear bag. He still wore a tie, though it now was ill fitting, and his green hair still seemed to defy gravity. Cosmo laughed, poking himself in the stomach. After a few seconds of this, a sigh escaped his God child's lips. "I wish..." Timmy muttered "That you would come here."

Cosmo happily obliged, sitting on the bed next to the other boy, enjoying the plush cushioning against is fuller form. Timmy wrapped his arms around Cosmo's waist slowly, leaning his head against his God Father's chest. Cosmo's spine stiffened a little. Timmy was no child anymore. His hot breath caressed Cosmo's neck softly. In the pit of Cosmo's belly a small little butterfly clawed out of it's cocoon, scratching and ripping at the sides of his stomach.

"Today at school sucked." Timmy whispered. "It just sucked." Cosmo held the boy in his arms, savoring the feel of their bodies pressed together. He didn't ask what had happened. If Timmy wanted him to know, he would tell him. But Timmy didn't utter a word. Boy and Fairy simply sat on his bed, tangled in each other's arms for hours until the younger fell asleep in his God father's arms.

_One more year. What would Timmy do without him?_ Cosmo wondered.

What would he do without Timmy?

—19—

Cosmo stayed in the shower until the water ran cold. His skin jumped and crawled as the faint warm numbness met with an icy splash as his water heater finally threw in the towel. The water squeaked off, a fluffy jade towel poofed itself around his waist as he stepped out. Yes, he was the only one of the house, but there was no sense in walking around naked and cold.

He quickly ran another towel across the top of his head, spiking up his wet hair into damp unruly towers. In his bed room, he crawled into his usual sleek black pants and suave button up shirt. Wrapping his towel around his neck, he ventured into their living room. Outside, clouds hovered over Fairy world. It rarely rained in the magical realm, but when it did, you did not want to be outside. You had a good chance of becoming a toad, thanks to the magical little rain drops.

So the silent disconsolate midmorning passed behind the pastel pink curtains. He looked around at this room. It smelled like lilac and fresh clothes. So like his mother's home which smelled like cookies and scented candles. So unlike Timmy's room, so thick and familiar, like spilled soda cans and plastic wrapped action figures. No, this was just clean and light. It held no substance. It was in no way him. It was Wanda. Wanda's house cleaning, Wanda's organization, all Wanda. It was not him, and it certainly wasn't Timmy.

Cosmo found himself starring out the window at the hazy sky. Framed by the sidewalk, a few green and pink flowers stayed in the breeze, waiting for the oncoming storm. Green, for him. And Pink for Wanda. But Pink was Timmy's color too. His pink shirts, pink hat, Timmy was just as pink as Wanda. Cosmo examined these little lilies, trying to remember if they were Wanda Pink or Timmy Pink. Which hue were they? The green was surely him, but this pink...was it Wanda's wintery pink, or Timmy's? Him and his wife, or him and Timmy, which was this littlw flower bed? It was driving him insane. Wanda or Timmy?

Wanda or Timmy?

The girl he had married, or the boy he loved?

—17 & 364/365—

"Timmy, we need to talk." Wanda had said. How long had they put this off? They couldn't put it off any longer. It was 11:50 at night. Cosmo hovered in the corner, unable to lift his head to even glace at his God child. His perfect, adorable, loveable, God child. Timmy and Wanda had talked. Timmy had guessed as much. He wasn't dumb.

There was no moon in the sky. Only cold, desolate, little islands of white, piercing the arctic night sky. Wanda's hair fell loose around her shoulders, tears brimming in her eyes as she tried to tell her God child good bye. 11:59 at night.

Timmy smiled a little and walked over to Cosmo. The little fairy collapsed into this child's, no, this man's embrace. _Please, let this moment never end._

—18—

12:00 glared out of the small Crimson Chin alarm clock. In a small explosion, there stood Jorgen. He ordered them say good bye. Cosmo couldn't. No. He wouldn't. The large buff fairy grabbed Wanda, who had resigned to a sad acceptance, and reached to pull Cosmo out of Timmy's reach. And Timmy let him.

"Don't worry about me Cosmo." Timmy said, smiling. "I'm all grown up now. I barely have any school left, and then I'll be a great comic book artist!" He explained. Wanda smiled weakly, happy for the young boy she had raised.

"No Timmy! You need us!" A few small tears welled in his eyes. The small little organ in his chest pounded mercilessly.

"Not anymore Cosmo." Timmy stated. His heart broke. "Good bye Cosmo."

"No! Timmy!" Cosmo cried as Jorgen pulled him away. "No! I love you! I love you Timmy Turner!" He sobbed, hot tears burning down his cheeks.

"I love you too Cosmo. Good bye." The boy replied. Jorgen informed him that as soon as they left, Timmy would forget them, all their time together, everything. That love meant nothing.

"Timmy!" Cosmo cried, Wanda trying to take her husbands hand. "Timmy, I love you!"

But no one understood how much he meant it.

And then they were gone.

—19—

Timmy pink. They were Timmy pink lilies. That was for sure. The salty trails on his face assured that.

"I love you Timmy."

But Timmy didn't even know who he was anymore.


	3. Chapter 3

((chapter 3. So this one took longer than the others. It's also the longest, and (I think) The end. So enjoy.))

—19—

Philip slid through Cosmo's fingers slowly, over his ring finger, under his pinky. It soothed him. It made him think of Timmy. He had found Philip while with Timmy. Yes, he loved this little nickle. She had served him well. Philip IS a girl nickle after all. He smiled, letting his silly thoughtless laugh fill his lungs, pumping out his whispering tear filled gasps. He just laughed and laughed for no reason at all.

Wanda would be home soon. He had to put on a good face for her. He had mellowed out some since they got their new bodies, but if he failed to be his happy, hyper, dim witted self Wanda would worry. And he really didn't want Wanda to worry over him. He needed a vacation. Maybe he would drop by Dairy world. He was in the mood for cheese. Yes, he needed a vacation. Philip wanted a vacation too

— —

Dairy world was terrific. Cosmo had a great time. Even Wanda enjoyed herself. One month of the highest quality of cheese in the known universe can put anyone in a good mood.

Then time, as it often does, continued flowing. Soon enough, the vacation ended, and a new god child entered Cosmo's life. Little six year old Allison, miserable in her little apartment and single mother, was graced with fairies. Cute little blond pig tails were held in place with little pink ribbons, and she smiled at Cosmo with her light blue eyes.

Allison, like many children do, chose her favorite quickly. Wanda was favored naturally. Soon the two girls spent hours painting each others nails and having tea parties, playing with dolls and dressing up Allison's pet rabbit (Mrs. Fluffnutters). Cosmo was left to himself most of the time.

He missed Timmy more than ever. Timmy, the little boy who wished for Cheese Pants and Alien friends, action figures and super heros, and other boy things. Timmy who wished for his AC to work in his crummy little car, and for the weights in gym class to be lighter when he HAD to work out. Timmy who didn't have tea parties with Mrs. Fluffnutters.

Most children can't keep their fairies for more than a year. Allison lasted 8 months. Their next child, 13 year old Mary didn't last long either. After a little more than a year and a half of wishes more cute boy friends and scented candles, she lost them too.

Then came little 8 year old Kimmy. She was a cutie, and like the other girls, preferred Wanda. Kimmy wanted a new kitten, a new bike, a nice base ball glove, books by Shakespear and Soccer jersey's. Kimmy lasted for years. Years of this little Tom boy of a girl. But finally, like all the others, she was gone too.

Cosmo still missed Timmy.

—28—

They had new God children now. Yes, god Children. A brother and sister plagued by a Baby sitter that made their lives hell. They received the notice while eating lunch, the magical little slip over paper poofing in front of Wanda. She read the names, and smiled, and handed it to Cosmo.

Tommy and Tammy Turner.

— —

Tommy was a bright eyed little boy, so like his father. A strange little pink hat, his pink shirt, even his adorably over sized buck teeth. The girl seemed to be a blend of the girl who wanted Timmy since she was 10, and the girl who wanted him since he got a car: Tootie and Trixie. Who children these were puzzled Cosmo. But never mind their mother. He had Tommy now.

Cute little Tommy with his father's love of comic books, and super heros. Tommy with his father's fashion sense. Tommy who wished that Cosmo was a teddy bear so he could sleep with him at night.

Tommy would sleep in late in the mornings, giving Cosmo time to slip out of the boy's grasp and steal a few, yearning glances as Timmy went off to work. Then as the car, the same musty green Volvo, pulled around the corner, Cosmo would return back to his love's 8 year old son. But soon enough, the bright eyed boy and his sister caught on.

"Cosmo?" Tommy asked one day, sitting in his room, flipping through a Clef the Boy Chin Wonder comic book. Tammy say on the floor (She often played in her brother's room on weekends), Wanda painting her nails pink. "Did you know my Dad? Like...were you his fairy?" Timmy had unbearably smart children.

Both fairies stopped, forgetting to breath. Well, they couldn't really LIE to the children. They told them the truth. They were their father's fairies. For eight years they had made him laugh. For eight years they had done everything for him. Tammy and Tommy smiled, enjoying the stories of their Daddy wishing for silly things like they wished for. Finally the children got bored, and Tammy took Wanda outside to have a tea party. And so all was calm for a few hours.

— —

Later, night fell upon the house hold. Tammy and Wanda had gone to what used to be the spare bedroom, but was now the girl's bedroom. Tommy curled up in Timmy's old bed, snug under the warm covers. Cosmo stared out the window, thinking about Timmy. He lay on his back next to the 8 year old boy.

"Cosmo?" Tommy asked, rolling onto his back. His raven hair fell over his eyes a little bit. Cosmo made a soft throaty "hm", smiling at the ceiling, still lost in his memories of Timmy. "Do you want to talk to my Dad again?"

Cosmo rocketed up, facing this eight year old little boy. "Talk to Timmy?" He gasped. No way. Impossible. Never going to happen. Was such a thing possible? He nodded slowly, running one of his hands through his green hair. "But...I don't know...Rules...and stuff."

"But as long as Daddy doesn't know you're MY fairy, it's ok right?" Tommy said happily, obviously pleased with his own wit. Such an unbearably smart child. "So as long as you make it sound like you're just visiting, it'll be ok!" Cosmo thought about that. Certainly there would be a problem if Timmy knew he was Tommy's god parent. But if Timmy didn't know...maybe...

"But, Timmy doesn't remember me." Cosmo said, pointing out the obvious flaw. The 8 year old looked at his god father, and smiled.

"Cosmo." He whispered, rolling onto the older one's stomach. Laying his head down on his chest, the child sighed. "Cosmo, I love you." He said softly. Cosmo's breath hitched. Surely this child meant it platonically. Surely he meant it like father and son. "I really, really do. And, I want you to be happy. I love you that much Cosmo."

Cosmo smiled oddly, enjoying the feel of the boy on top of him, so warm and soft. "Aww, Tommy." He wasn't sure what to say.

"I wish." Tommy started. Cosmo's heart fluttered. He was nervous, oh so nervous. Could this really work? "I wish that my Dad would remember Cosmo, and that you would talk to him!" Said his god child, smiling knowingly at the green haired fairy. So damn smart.

— —

Timmy wasn't sure exactly when he remembered he used to have fairies. He couldn't really remember when he forgot. But as he stood in the kitchen, pouring himself a glass of coffee, a wave of recognition washed over him, flooding his senses. He staggered back, falling into his chair. Cosmo and Wanda. He used to have fairies. And then, foot steps on the staircase made him spin around and look.

"Cosmo?" He gasped. It looked like Cosmo. A grown up Cosmo. An adult, nervous looking Cosmo.

— —

The stairs creaked with every step. There, in the kitchen, not yards away, was Timmy. Grown up, 28 year old Timmy. Tears welled in his eyes. Timmy, wonderful beautiful, perfect, all grown up Timmy.

Cosmo rushed at him, leaping into his arms and nuzzling into Timmy's shoulder. Timmy. He still smelled the same, like comic books and cheap soap. But Timmy was no child any more. His strong grown up arms wrapped around the fairy's waist, pulling him closer.

"Cosmo...what?" He gasped, laughing. "What are you doing here?" Timmy's voice had gotten deeper, his muscles firmer against Cosmo's wiry frame.

"Came for a visit." Cosmo said, his voice muffled in Timmy's shirt. "Miss me?" Cosmo felt very small in that moment, like he was the child in Timmy's arms. After all, he was eternal, and Timmy had grown up. But still, like a good wine, Timmy had only gotten better with time. More handsome, more dashing, and an irresistible smile.

"Let me get you a snack." He said, knowing Cosmo's weakness for sweets. Cosmo managed to let go of the boy, allowing him to saunter (Yes, Timmy could now saunter) over to the cabinet and extract a bow of sweets. Little Debbie snake cakes. Cosmo's eyes lit up. Oh, Timmy knew him so well.

And so, sitting at the kitchen table eating Little Debbie snack cakes, Timmy talked about his job at the office where he did menial things all day for little money, and about his wonderful children, who Cosmo really should meet some time. Cosmo talked about all the God children he had, and why they weren't as good as Timmy, and about his vacation to Dairy world, and that Philip was doing well. Hours melted away in their conversation, long after Tommy and Tammy had gone to sleep.

In time they ventured to the living room and sat on the sofa. Cosmo managed to entangle himself in Timmy's limbs, curling his fingers in Timmy's pink night shirt. A moment of Deja vu hit the fairy, remembering Timmy wrapped in his arms. He smiled.

"Timmy. I don't think you'll remember me tomorrow." Cosmo whispered. Everything was ok now. He knew everything would be fine. After all, he had Tommy. Timmy started to question him, confused, and sad. "Don't worry Timmy." Cosmo smiled. "You're all grown up."

"But...Cosmo...That's not fair! I'll never see you again..." He seemed sad. When he was 18, Timmy craved independence, ready to abandon his fairies and go out to the world. Now at 28 he missed his childhood, and losing Cosmo was just another piece of his past that he might loose forever.

"Timmy." Cosmo said, and smiled his care free smile. "I love you." But he would not be misunderstood again. This may be his final chance ever, and he would not let Timmy misunderstand.

He pressed his lips against Timmy's softly. Timmy kissed back. Almost urgently, it quickly escalated. Lips parted, hot and steamy, timid tongues intertwined, Cosmo ran his fingers through Timmy's soft brown hair. But, the wedding band on Timmy's finger, and the knowledge that Wanda lay upstairs could not allow them anything further. In time they separated.

"Timmy, I love you." And Timmy finally understood.

"I love you too Cosmo."

"Good bye Timmy." He smiled. It was a weak smile, a tired smile, but it was a smile. Timmy knew, he knew. Even if Timmy's memories were fleeting, to be whisked away in his sleep that night, their love was sealed with that kiss. That glorious kiss.

— —

Tommy slept soundly upstairs, curling up in the soft cushion of his bed. He deserved thanks. Cosmo parted the boy's hair. Such a pretty child. He really was Timmy's son. With a small kiss on the cheek, Cosmo said good night to the boy. And now, finally, he too could have a good night's rest. He loved Timmy. He always would.

But he had Tommy now, and that was almost as good.

— — – —

((The end guys. Unless I get some amazing stroke of inspiration. I am considering writing a smutty C/T one shot. So cross you fingers.))


End file.
